Disney's Villains' Revenge
Disney's Villains' Revenge is a video game produced by Disney Interactive for PCs or Macintosh computers, released in 1999. The gameplay is a simple interactive "point-and-click" method in various forms, featuring the player helping Jiminy Cricket save the happy endings of several of the Walt Disney Company's animated films from the vengeful Disney Villains. Plot The game's story is set in the bedroom of the player, presumably a child. Jiminy Cricket is the guardian of a book in the player's room which features several stories with happy endings. However, the book's happy ending pages are ripped out by several Disney Villains, namely Captain Hook from Peter Pan; The Witch (Evil Queen Grimhilde) from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; The Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland and The Ringmaster from Dumbo, who alter the stories to their advantage, without the presence of happy endings. Jiminy and the player venture into the worlds of the stories to correct the happy endings. In the altered stories, the Wicked Queen Grimhilde as Old-Hag Witch has built a giant house resembling her infamous poisoned apple and has put Snow White to sleep and intends to do the same to the seven dwarves. The Prince is also trapped by magic. The Ringmaster forces Dumbo to endlessly perform humiliating stunts in his circus; the Queen of Hearts has rather violently had Alice decapitated, although the girl does remain alive despite the separation of her body and head; and Captain Hook has aged Peter Pan into an old man, making it hard for the boy to fight, and the player fights Hook instead. The villains are defeated but then steal the happy ending pages, changing the bedroom into a battlefield mixed with their four areas. The player uses the book as a shield to deflect the villains' attacks and defeats each one (Hook is sent flying by a reflected cannonball, the Wicked Queen Grimhilde as Old-Hag Witch is seemingly frightend to death by her own reflection, the Queen of Hearts surrenders when a hedge maze topiary statue she hides in is destroyed and the Ringmaster is knocked unconscious by a well aimed custard pie). All of the happy endings are restored at the end of the game. Gameplay The gameplay is a interactive point-and-click style that can take various forms. The cursor usually resembles Jiminy's glove. Most of the games involve a click-and-drag routine (e.g. dragging branches of thorns off of a trapped Jiminy in the Snow White world). In the Queen of Hearts labyrinth world, the player has to listen out for Alice's voice and decide on a direction to go in the maze to locate her head. In the Neverland world, the player has to move the mouse to combat Captain Hook with a sword, through which the mouse's movements are shown, much like how the Wii gameplay works. In the final boss battle against the game's four villains, the game goes into a point of view similar to what one might find in a first-person shooter game. The player uses the storybook as a shield to block and deflect fired projectiles at the enemies of the game. Upon completing the game, several minigames are unlocked. The game is played via two CDs which have to be interchanged for the full game to be played. Cast *Eddie Carroll - Jiminy Cricket *Louise Chamis - The Wicked Queen Grimhilde as Old-Hag Witch *Kathryn Beaumont - Alice *Corey Burton - Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, White Rabbit, Ringmaster *Michael Gough - The Prince, Playing Cards *Rosalyn Landor - Blue Fairy *Tress MacNeille - Mrs. Jumbo, Queen of Hearts *Tony Pope - Out *Kevin Schon - Elderly Peter Pan, In *Michael Welch - Peter Pan Category:Stubs Category:Video game villains Category:Disney's Villains' Revenge Villains